Rumbling Hearts
by Nimiko
Summary: This is a story about Raven having a meeting after Brother Blood reincarnated her. Wally x Raven i suck at summaries


**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own the Teen Titans comics. They belong to DC Comics. Geez. Believe me if I did I would seriously create a Wally x Raven Teen Titans comic set in one of the many Multiverses in the DC Comics. xD**

**AN: Please be honest about how you like this fanfic. I seriously love Kid Flash(wally) x Raven and Flash(wally) x Raven. I'm currently doing another Wally x Raven fanfic, but while doing it I came up with this story, and I just said, "It's an okay idea so why not." So here it is. **_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT'D BE GREATLY APPERCIATED!**_

**Rumbling Hearts**

-------

"Raven," Her newly obtained communicator viberated with Cyborg's sauve voice. "Please come down to the conference room..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "...You do remember where it is, right?" The girl in question took her sweet time to answer with a small, _yeah_. "Good." The newly reincarnated Titan haven't left her room ever since she first arrived over a week ago. Sure she'd apparate to where ever they needed help, but as soon everything was said and done she quickly left to her dungeon like room. With a heavy sigh she pulled on her hood, and strolled down the hallways.

Raven passed the Rec Room and saw the other Titans playing games or lounging about. She wondered why she was the only one being called. A grimace appeared on her face. Victor was probably going to scoul her about not being a good teammate to the new Titans, or that he thinks it'd be best if she left, because Brother Blood might come back, and he didn't want to put the others in anymore danger. Raven ran a hand under her hood letting her hair slide through her slender fingers.

When the young Sorcerous was in front of the doors, it automatically opened for her. The hood covered her face, and all you could see were her purple eyes. Her eyes held slight emotion as she casted a look at everyone that was in the room. Her old teammates sat around the table some looking dull, some having goofy grins on their faces, some having smirks, smiles, and serious expressions. Raven mentally sighed as she said their names in her mind.

_Donna, Roy, Garth, Gar, Kory, Dick, Vic,.....Wally....._

"Nice to see you all again." She said in her usual tone.

"C'mon we haven't seen each other in ages!" Gar said with much enthusiam. "Geez last time we saw you, you were evil, and ruined--Ouch!" The Green Jokester recieved a sharp jab in the ribs from the ex-Wonder Girl, Donna Troy. "I meant to say, it's been to long."

"Can I go now?" She asked.

"Raven, they all came to see you." Victor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." She grabbed the closet seat, and sat down between the ex-Kid Flash, Wally West which by the way was now The Flash of the Justice League, and by the ex-Speedy, Roy Harper who now went by Arsenal another member of the Justice League. After she sat down she regretted sitting between the two.

"Raven," Dick started to say while he laced his finger's together and rested his chin on top of them. "It's great to see you again."

"X'Hal has really blessed me." Kory said as she smiled. "I must admit I've always felt horrible about what we--" Raven raised a hand as a sign for silence.

"Do not feel sad about what accured." She said in her solemon voice. "It was the only way."

"We could of found another way, but only if we knew in time." Donna said.

"I hope one day all of you would understand who I am and what I am." Her eyes stared right past Gar and into the mirror behind him. "Since the day I was born I was destined to be evil. No matter what I do. How many lives I save or protect. No matter how many good deeds I do...I'll always be evil. I'll always be nothing but a demon. Yes I know I'm half human, but the demon inside of me is to powerful, and always overwhleming my better judgement. I shouldn't of come back. I was finally in content."

Everyone was silent for a moment until someone snickered. "Still the same as ever, huh Rae?" Roy said as he tried to stifle his laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her eyes shifted to her left as she eyed the man in question.

"You're still the same." He finally stopped laughing and gave her his most mischeivous smirk ever. "Even after all this time you still have that _ominous_ feel to you."

"She always didn't have that ominous feel to her." Kory intercepted. "She had her times where she expressed her true emotions."

Raven's hearing picked up a slight scuff coming from Wally as he stared into the mirror ahead of them. She knew that he wasn't looking at his reflection, but at her hooded figure. He grinned as he knew he was caught.

"Rae?" The girl didn't hear Gar calling her name as she was locked onto the person sitting next to her reflection. "Raven? Raven? **Raven?**" Her head slowly turned towards Gar who wasn't looking amused at all. Raven emitted a small _huh_ sound. "I was asking if you remembered the time that Wally tried to use his speedster's power to dash into your room while you were undressing, and you put up a barrier so he bounced off of it, and hit the wall with full speed?"

Wally's face heated up as he placed a hand on his head as he mumered something about a green idiot. Raven grimaced under her hood at the memory. The sad thing about it that it happened more than once. It happened so many times that Robin; Dick at the time, told him that he'd be kicked off the team if he pulled that stunt anymore, but Wally being Wally found a way around it.

Raven felt so much at home. True she was content with having her spirit form roam the earth, but she felt so lonely. When she was alive all she wanted was to be able to feel the same emotions her friends were able to express. To be able to talk to Donna and Kory about girl things, and not feel so out of place and lost in translation. Even though it's bad to have these. She wanted to feel insecuritiest. Raven just wanted to feel anything that would somehow bring her closer to her friends.

As they were strolling down memory lane Raven gazed at everyone to see how they had aged so much in the last seven years, and here she was trapped in a eighteen year old body. It was rather hot in the conference room, and it made her want to remove her cloak but she was afraid to. Wait...Afraid? Raven was afraid to take her cloak off! This was step one into being able to communicate better with her friends.

_I'm afraid to take my cloak off, but what is this other thing I feel?_

The young Sorcerous gulped as she unclasped her cloak, and let it fall backwards. and drap itself on the back of her chair. Everyone stopped talking as they just gawked at her. Victor, Kory, and Gar was use to her new look, but as for the others this was the first time they saw her in her teenage form. Lucky they weren't here when she first came, due to the fact that she was bald. She was relieved when her hair grew back. For awhile she thought she was going to be bald for the rest of her life. Even though Gar told her she looked hot for a bald chick it really didn't help the problem at hand. "Raven?" Donna asked in a stunned tone. "Is that really you?"

"No Donna." She said sarcastically. She didn't mean to sound or be sarcastic, but it just came so naturally to her.

"What the hell happen to you?" Roy bluntly asked. Raven growled.

"When Sebestion conjured a new body he wanted a body of someone his own age. If he would of gave me my old one back. I would off looked like a 23 year old pedo."

"Wow so she can joke." Gar said.

"With this new body I can do a lot of things I wasn't able to do when I was a teenager." Raven said.

"As in?" Dick asked out of curiosity.

"Going back to school."

"I do not understand." Kory said with much beweilderment evident on her face. "Do Azarath not have schools?"

"They do, but I wasn't allowed, because I had to train. Day in and day out. They wanted to make sure Trigon didn't come a step close to coming into our diminsion."

"Great job that did." Roy mummered. That comment recieved him quite a few glares from the others. "Opps..."

"But in order to do that I'd need some things..." Raven trailed off.

"Like?" Dick asked.

"A birth certificate, a State I.D., Medical Records.....Just things a school would need." Dick looked as if he was in deep thought as he cuffed his chin. He knew that it wasn't right to create false goverment documents, but hell they did it for Superman and Superboy. Why not for Raven?

"Do you really think that'd be a safe idea?" Garth the ex-Aqualad, but who now went by Tempest asked out of concern. "I mean people would know tha--"

"I'm going to go under the name of Rachel Roth." Before anyone could asked the question that she sensed was coming up she added. "I've chosen that name to honor my mother, Angela Roth. It only seemed right."

"Alright." Dick smirked. "But you better not bring home any Ds or Fs."

"Ha. Ha." Raven said dryly.

"I'll get started on it right away." Dick said as he got up, and went to make the necessary arangements. Kory went with him to assist him in whatever needed to be done.

"I'll go with you guys to make sure you stay on task." Dick and Kory froze as the Tin-Man's sauve voice sounded mused at their reaction.

"So what school are you planning on going to?" Donna asked.

"Well I haven't thought that far ahead yet..."

"How are you even going to pay for it?" Roy asked. "Not like you got any mone-Hey!" Roy grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Damn. For a girl you sure don't punch like one." That remark earned him another jab in the shoulder from Donna.

"I..." Raven paused. "I can get a job."

"Not to be funny or anything, but you working with other people...I can't see it. I mean you work well with us, but only because you've known us for so long. Just think if a stranger said, _You're the creepiest chick to ever walk the earth._" Gar smirked. "I don't see you just glaring, but accidently losing control or something."

"..." At that remark Raven lost all desire of even going.

"Wow." Roy said. "I thought what I said was harsh, but you took the cake Garfield."

"Don't say my whole name." The green changling groaned. "Just call me Gar for the umptenth time."

Garth shook his head slowly. "You guys never grew up." He shifted his gaze towards Raven and smiled. He couldn't believe how young she looked. It was as if he traveled back in time. Though he was happy for her. Garth knew Raven since he was sixteen, and during those years he've known her. Not once had she ever held emotions in her eyes. Even though she's not smiling he could look in her eyes, and see the signs of contentment. He knew along with everyone else. That Raven never truly got a chance to at least atempt a normal child or teenage life.

She was always to busy trying to find ways to keep the world safe. The Azarathian always put the well being of others ahead of herself. Sure she was testy, but that was Raven. He never believed when Raven said she couldn't feel, but always ignored it, he never believed she was evil, but kept silent, and he always felt that she was a true friend, and he still believes so. "We'll find away Rae. So don't worry." He comforted her.

"I got it." This was the first time Wally talked during the meeting. Well the meeting was actually over by now. They always associated when Dick or Vic left that the meeting was over. Well if you count the scuff sound he made a little while ago, then this was the second thing he had said.

"What?" Raven asked in a somewhat disbelief tone.

"I'll find a school, and pay for the tuition." Roy, Donna, and Gar all sat opened mouthed. "What?" He asked with a smirk. "Can't I be nice once in awhile?"

"Where the hell were you when I was going to school?!" Gar asked with fake anger.

"Because I don't like you."

"What really?"

"Nah, just kidding." Wally scratched behind his ear. "Raven is the only one here that really...How should I put this without insulting her..."

"2nd Class Citizen." Raven bluntly said.

"Right." He leaned forward on his elbows. "I won the lottery, Roy was adopted by Ollie, whose loaded, Donna you're Wonder Woman's sister, and you guys have cash, Gar biological family had money, which he collects, and his adoptive parents have cash also, Dick was adopted by Bruce, and he has tons of money, Kory is a princess...Need I list off everyone else, because the list kinda goes on."

"We get it. We get it." Gar said with a yawn. "You're helping her out, because she needs the help."

"Exactly."

"And I bet that in the Flash Museum that it's going to put in their bolt shapped panthlet that, _**The Flash also helps other heroes in dire need of cash**_." Gar said. He only recieved a smirk from his friend. "All the Flash's have such big egos."

"That's not a--"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Roy said as he slowly waved his hands in front of himself. "Dude," He said looking at Wally. "Not in front of the kids." He said as he jerked his head towards Raven. Soon the boy trio started laughing as they watched Donna and Raven glare at them.

"Jerks." Donna muttered.

Gar yawned as he stretched. "Well it's getting kinda late, and I got a hot date with destiny in about another hour...So don't wait up for me." He said with a wink of an eye, and in an instant he transformed into a hawk and flew out the room.

"Well I'm off to." Donna said as she stood up.

"Here I'll drive you home." Roy said with a wink at his ex-girlfriend. She stood there for a bit contemplating on wether she should fly in the cold night air, or get driven home by her womanizing ex. With a sigh she walked out the door motioning for him to come. "Bye." He said as he held a hand up as they watched his retreating form.

"I can't stand being out of the water..." Garth groaned as he rotated his left arm. "God knows that I love the land almost as much as the sea, but damn it takes so much out of me." He said. "Bye." As he left you could hear him complaining to himself about how the sea was so much better than land.

Wally and Raven sat in silence for a good moment before anyone said anything. "So Rachel, we're having nice weather today." Wally said sarcastically.

"Yup who doesn't love rainy weather."

**"Oh God no!"** They heard Gar yell.

"Sounds like someone just looked outside." Wally chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that..." Raven said.

"Huh?" The man in front of her asked. "Oh." Wally said as it dawned on him what she meant. "It doesn't matter." He said as he leaned in his chair.

"I can't take your money." Raven said sternly.

"It's no problem. I got plently of it." Raven was getting pretty tired of her ex-teammate throwing his money around. She couldn't think of the word she would call him, arogant? Nah, pumpous?. No that wasn't it either. Maybe it was an asshole?...Oh yeah it was a rich bastard.

_Rich bastard..._

Raven sighed as she put her cloak back on. "Listen I just don't feel right about taking it." Wally eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Feel?" Raven just gave a slight tilt of her head. "And what is it that you feel?"

"I'm still getting use to being able to feel, but I just keep remembering about how I first met everyone, and what I did..." She trailed off towards the end.

"You're feeling regret about what happened." He said. "Don't stress it."

"Regret?"

"It's an emotion you feel when you feel awful about something you've done."

"Oh..." She turned her head towards him and asked. "Have you ever felt regret?" Her purple eyes shown from under her hood. Watching him steadly.

"Of course." He said without hesitating. "I don't believe there's a person, alien, or whatever in the whole world that hasn't felt regret....Maybe bad guys, but that's a different subject."

"Wally..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about everything."

"Like I've said before it's alright." He noticed that she slightly slumped a bit in posture. "But if it makes you feel better..." He said with an honest smile. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." She pulled her hood off, and for the first time he saw her smile.

"Just to let you know..." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Even without your emotion-manipulating powers...I still loved you."

"..."

"It was just something about you at first, and I think that was due to your powers," He seemed to be in a far off place as he remeniced about the events of the Teen Titans true first crisis, when Trigon the Terrible planned on taking over the earth. "Although after you stopped...I started to dislike you to be frankfully honest, but...After seeing you never giving up. You kept on fighting. Even after the Teen Titans deserted you, you stood where you were on the front lines...At first I started to idolize you, then I started to think of you as a trusted friend, next I started to think of you as something more, and finally I loved you. More than anything."

"Wally," Raven looked as if she was on the edge of crying. "I tried. I really did."

"Try what?"

"To love you...I think I did...After you protected me from the others, especially Dick so many times. At the time I didn't know how to feel. I never felt before, and having people explain them to you aren't the same. I couldn't talk to anyone..." She fully turned towards him, and hugged her long time friend. "Now that I know how to feel...I know what it was I felt." Wally smiled sweetly as he embraced the Empath. "I felt the same way."

"Raven," Before he could finish his sentence his phone rung. His phone ringtone brought him back to reality. His ringtone was Daft Punk's song Something About Us. "I'm sorry Raven." He pried himself away from her as he tried to block his emotions from Raven.

"Why do you feel like you've done something wrong, and that you are horrible?" Wally's chest tightened slightly at her words.

"Seeing you again after all these years has brought back so many emotions." His fingers ran through her long black hair. "Emotions that I thought were dead." He sighed as he knownly gave premission for Raven to connect to his mind. It was just to hard for him to tell her.

The girl in front of him closed her eyes as she placed a hand on top of his forehead. Glimpses of a Korean woman kissing Wally while wearing a white wedding dress, two children; a girl with red hair just like him, and one with black hair as the woman, and the person who called his phone was his wife. Raven slowly withdrew her hand. "I'm happy for you Wally. You deserv the best. She's a lucky woman." Wally chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I kinda think it should be the other way around." After that it got deadly silent and very awkward. "I guess I should call her back now." He got up slowly, and smiled down at Raven. "It's nice to have you back Rae."

"It's nice to be back."

-------

**AN: My first Wally x Raven fic! WoooHooo!~ An yes I know that my title sucks. It's the best I could think of. So once again **_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

**P.S. Depending on the out come of how my readers feel I might make this one-shot a continuation story. **_**So if you want more tell me in your review.**_


End file.
